FATE
Aa Full Active Time Event (commonly abbreviated as F.A.T.E. or FATE) is a large-scale, public event that occurs at random while playing FINAL FANTASY XIV. There are several different kinds of FATEs, many with their own rewards. Each zone in the game features between 5 to 10 FATE events. FATEs are one of the quickest ways to level up other jobs/classes. FATE levels are similar to the level of the mobs in the areas in which they spawn, making it easier to find an appropriate level FATE to join. Keep your map open to be able to spot FATEs spawning in the region. Joining a FATE *FATEs can occur within any non-instanced area. When close to a FATE, a message appears stating that a FATE is nearby, and the location will appear on the map with a pink FATE marker surrounded by a blue field. *Simply enter the blue area to join the FATE. Players that are at a much higher level than the activated FATE will be prompted to Level Sync down to participate. *When entering the event boundary, the FATE title, objectives, and time remaining appears on the player's duty list. *Once the FATE is complete, rewards are allocated based on success, as well as individual contributions. As well as experience and gil, players who are in a Grand Company receive seals. Some FATEs also have special drops - for example, minions. Level Syncing Players that are at a much higher level than the activated FATE will be prompted to Level Sync down to participate. Without syncing, the player will not be able to attack the targets in the FATE. When synced, the player will be put at the highest level available to participate in the FATE. As you Level Sync, you will lose any abilities gained at later levels, keeping only those lower or at the level of the sychronization. To sync - hit the level sync bar found by the FATE information in the duty list. Or hit FATE Reward Levels There are three levels of rewards for participating in a FATE. The more a player contributes to the completion of a FATE, the player will gain a medal indicating his role. Being in a group makes it easier to get a higher level reward, due to the group contribution to the FATE. It is not necessary for the FATE to succeed to be able to earn the best reward. Often, FATE parties will form with the specific purpose of 'grinding' FATEs to get the seals and experience. *Gold Medal- Highest rating. Max reward for experience, gil, and Grand Company seals. Some FATEs will reward players with a minion item. *Silver Medal- Second highest rating. Substantial reward for experience, gil, and Grand Company seals. No minion reward. *Bronze Medal- Third highest rating. Decent reward for experience, gil, and Grand Company seals. No minion reward. FATE GRINDING GUIDE Rule of thumb: If more than 50% of the FATEs spawning in your zone require you to sync your level down, you should move on to a higher level zone. General areas to visit at given level ranges: *1-5: Summerford Farms (Middle La Noscea) *5-10: West of Summerford Farms (Middle La Noscea) *10-15: Vesper Bay/Horizon (Western Thanalan) *15-19: East of Hawthorne Hut (East Shroud) *19-25: North of Hawthorne Hut (East Shroud) *25-30: Little Ala Mhigo (Southern Thanalan) *30-35: Forgotten Springs (Southern Thanalan) or Northwest of Bent Branch (Central Shroud) *35-40: Camp Bronze Lake (Upper La Noscea) *40-50: Beastmen areas (Outer La Noscea) Types of FATEs Monsters (mobs) Monster FATEs require players to defeat waves of monsters until enough have been killed to finish the FATE. On the map they appear as an icon with two crossed swords. To get credit, be the first to tag or hit the monster, do damage to monsters, or heal other players. Being in a group will give the extra credit from your group members. The easiest way to get a gold rating is to tag many monsters with instant casts, or AoEs. Boss These FATES will require players defeat one powerful boss, which may have other lesser monsters around them. On the map, the icon appears with a monster head. Attacking to damage the boss, healing the tanking player, and taking damage from the boss will all add to the reward rating. Collection A collection FATE requires players to obtain a specific item, and then turn them in for credit. The more that are turned in before the timer expires, the better the rating. Usually about 7 to 9 will result in a gold rating. Players will get a warning message to how long they have to turn in the items. Collection items can be picked up or acquired through the death of the monsters involved. If in a party, all kills will give you the items. External links * Category:Gameplay